1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an industrial truck, in particular a counterbalance fork-lift truck, with a front drive axle having at least one electric drive motor and in which the front drive axle is fastened together with other components to a vehicle frame.
2. Technical Considerations
A generic industrial truck is known from DE 100 63 167 A1. In this industrial truck, the pump motor of the working hydraulics is integrated into the drive axle or fastened thereto (flange-mounted). Furthermore, the power control systems of the pump motor and the electric drive motor, as well as a control valve block of the working hydraulics, may be integrated into the drive axle or fastened thereto. In order to be able to integrate these components into the drive axle of the generic industrial truck or fasten them thereto, the drive axle has to be configured accordingly, i.e., consideration has to be given to accommodating such components in or on the drive axle with regard to the space requirement and fastening possibilities and this means a relatively high outlay.
In the case of other known industrial trucks, these components are arranged distributed on the vehicle. The outlay for assembly is relatively high here. Furthermore, a considerable outlay is produced for vibration damping. In particular, the components of the working hydraulics frequently have a vibration-producing and/or vibration-transmitting effect. In this case, the lifting unit of the working hydraulics, having an electric pump motor and a flange-mounted hydraulic pump, is a vibration-producing component. The control valve block required to control the lifting and tilting cylinders and, optionally, a side slide and further attached apparatuses, transmit vibrations owing to body noise. So that the vibrations also becoming apparent as a noise do not reach the driver's workplace, these components are elastically fastened to the vehicle frame, which requires a corresponding effort for decoupling. If vibration-producing and/or vibration-transmitting components are integrated directly into the drive axle of the industrial truck known from the generic document or are fastened thereto, there is a risk of increasing the vibrations (resonance) if decoupling elements are not interposed.
It is all object of the present invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type mentioned at the outset with a reduced outlay for production, the construction of which is simplified and in which the relaying of body noise from vibration-producing and/or vibration-transmitting components to the driver's workplace is reduced.